


We All Have Our Special Talents

by rev_lady_mal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France's Porn Folder, Gen, Mention of America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_lady_mal/pseuds/rev_lady_mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia reads France's email and swills Bordeaux like an uncultured savage. If you had a chance to peek into France's porn folder, what would you find there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Our Special Talents

France came up the stairs from the wine cellar and heard lots of loud giggling coming from the direction of the lounge. Frowning at what that crazy bastard could be laughing at, he found the corkscrew and two glasses and entered the room to find Prussia sitting at his laptop.

“If you’re laughing at my porn collection I’ll be very upset.” France said as Prussia’s eyes remained glued to the screen, rapidly reading whatever was making him laugh and scratch his chin.

“Huh? Oh no, not at all, it’s just this email America sent me.” Prussia smiled and looked up to watch France expertly remove the cork from the bottle in his hand. “What year is that?”

“85,” France replied, setting down the bottle to allow the wine to breathe. “A perfectly adequate year for your tastes.”

“I’d rather have the 64.”

“Who wouldn’t? Good luck finding it.” France added. Wandering over to the desk to see what stupid email America was spamming now. He saw the header and blushed angrily. “Mon Dieu!”

“Hahaha, I knew you would love it!” Prussia cackled as France began to scroll the screen down and read the entire email. “I especially like the part about the Seven Years War, and this bit about World War I, oh ho ho.” He laughingly watched France’s scowl deepen as he picked up a glass and poured a generous amount of Bordeaux.

“That hasn’t finished breathing you uncultured swine!” France spat out as he sat back and crossed his arms. “Amazing how I’m only remembered for being defeated, yet time after time everyone ran to me when they needed help.“

"It’s called cannon fodder.” Prussia offered, swirling a mouthful of Bordeaux before swallowing it. “I take back what I said about the 85, this is okay.”

“Told you so,” France said, leaning over and tapping away at the keyboard.

“What are you doing?”

“Sending America an email. I have a lovely collection of Iraq war jokes I’ve been saving for a rainy day.”

Prussia grinned as he drained his glass and reached for the bottle. “Great, but hurry up because after I read my email I planned on looking through that bulging porn folder you have. Be happy you’re good at something.” And he raised his glass to France in a toast.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another terrible fic based on the joke that France is a cheese-eating surrender monkey. A glancing look at France's history proves otherwise.


End file.
